


the problem with text communication

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, minor appearances from Ironhide and Hot Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: It's hard to read tone when you can't see or hear the other person. Rodimus is aware of that but that doesn't stop him from getting anxious about it.
Relationships: Blurr/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the problem with text communication

**Author's Note:**

> written for a now-cancelled rarepair week over on tumblr. this was for day four and the prompt was "misunderstanding/confession."

Rodimus sighed and turned away from the computer screen. “Blurr hates me,” he said to the rest of the ship’s command module.

Sitting at the terminal next to him, Ironhide gave him a look. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh, I just know.” Rodimus didn’t know if he had the energy to explain it. They’d been texting, but Blurr’s responses gradually became shorter. After Blurr went offline, Rodimus spent a whole five minutes examining their conversation, finding nothing that was obviously wrong. Whatever he did had to be bad, though, right? “Thank the Allspark we’re headed back to Cybertron,” he muttered, then paused. “Wait, Blurr’s on Cybertron! Aw man…”

“Maybe you’re mistaken,” Ironhide offered.

“Have I ever been mistaken before?”

“Yeah,” Hot Shot said. “Lots of times.”

Rodimus frowned. “I didn’t ask you, rookie.”

“Yeah, and even I can see how much you overrea—” Hot Shot cut himself short, lifting his hands as if to shield from Rodimus’s angry glower.

“Just let me suffer,” Rodimus said. He noticed Ironhide rolling his optics. Rodimus turned his attention to the front viewport, watching his home planet approach while anxiety tightened around his spark.

* * *

The docking bay where they landed their ship was filled with the usual day-to-day bustle. Rodimus stood in the cargo hold and peeked out, searching for Blurr before he disembarked. His chest felt heavy as he realized Blurr wasn’t there. He knew he wasn’t wrong this time!

Unfortunately, Ultra Magnus was waiting for his report, so he couldn’t wallow in his feelings right now. He trudged out into the bay and marched past the workers, mentally noting all the most important things to tell the Magnus.

The first time he saw the flash of blue, near the entrance to the bay, he thought his mind must be playing tricks on him. When he saw it the second time, zooming around another docked ship, his spark quivered with hope and anticipation. There wasn’t a third time—Blurr was just there, tackling him with a hug and lifting him briefly into the air with pure momentum.

“Blurr,” Rodimus laughed, his spark lightening.

“Rodimus I was waiting for you to come back because there’s something very important I have to tell you but before that are you okay?”

It took Rodimus a second to absorb and parse everything Blurr said, but he would never change that about him. “Yeah, I’m...fine.”

“Okay because you got all quiet while we were texting so I thought something might have happened and that worried me on top of everything else that happened today.”

Everything else? “Uh...no, it was nothing.”

Blurr frowned.

Before he could launch into a fast-paced lecture, Rodimus lifted his hand. “I...misread some of your messages and thought you were angry at me. I feel silly about it now.”

“Of course I wasn’t angry at you I was just thinking but I’ll say that next time.”

“Well, I shouldn’t have assumed, either. You said you had something important to tell me?”

“Yes it’s been on my mind and that’s why I wasn’t my usual self it didn’t seem like the type of thing you talk about over text.” Blurr shuffled around, too restless to stand completely still. “I know you have to go give your report but I don’t have much time myself so he said he would delay your meeting for a few minutes.”

Rodimus nodded.

“What I have to tell you is that I’ve been given a new mission to investigate suspicions of a possible Decepticon spy on Cybertron but my investigation is taking me to Earth so that’s where I have to go and we won’t be able to talk as much because I have to be undercover.”

“Ah…” Rodimus felt very foolish about his mistake indeed. There Blurr was, worrying about this new assignment, and Rodimus was focused on himself. “I’m sorry, Blurr.”

“It’s an important assignment so I just hope I can get to the bottom of it. I do have to leave today as it’s very short notice and as you can imagine they want to solve this as soon as possible so I’m sorry but we can’t do anything we planned to do.”

“It’s fine.” Rodimus hugged him. “I know you’ll do great!” He relished the warmth from Blurr’s frame, knowing he wouldn’t feel it again for a while. Eventually he pulled away because he felt Blurr growing restless. “Even if we’re apart for stellar cycles, that won’t change things.”

Blurr nodded. “I know. It is nice to get reassurance sometimes though isn’t it?”

Next time he felt insecure, Rodimus would keep that in mind. He knew he was an...emotional bot, and sometimes needed support. Right now Blurr was the one who needed it more though. “Yeah.”

Blurr spaced out for a second, probably receiving a call on his comm link. “I have to go now sorry! GoodbyeandIloveyou!” Blurr squeezed him once more.

“I love you too,” Rodimus wheezed out.

As quick as he appeared, Blurr was gone again. Rodimus missed him already. He sighed and continued on to meet the Magnus. How long could Blurr be gone, anyway? He was the top intelligence agent. It’d take him a few days, at most.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! like yesterday's prompt, this was something i wrote on the spur of the moment because i ended up not liking what i originally planned for today. i had a bit of trouble thinking of something that fit the theme. i think it's actually pretty hard to write a compelling situation based on a misunderstanding, without making one or all involved characters look like total idiots. it was also my first time writing Blurr, which i hope didn't show too much.
> 
> i'm having a lot of fun posting a fic every day. if i could keep up my energy my regular posting schedule would be almost this all the time. i think this latest burst of writing inspiration comes from having read _Axiom's End_ by Lindsay Ellis, followed by _The Way of Kings_ by Brandon Sanderson. both are great reads for different reasons, and made me experience different types of Writer Feels. my point is sometimes to beat writer's block all you need is a good book.


End file.
